Lost
by Talk Bubble
Summary: DISCONT'D/ Lost. That one word describes her life. She has been alone for five years. But now, she is figuring things out. Who her parents were. Who she is. She is the daughter of Brick and Blossom... Full summary inside
1. Ch 1: Lost

**A/N:**** YAY! A new fanfic! I realize I should finish the other ones... But whatever!! PPG rulez!**

**This is a sequel to my other story 'What's More Important.'**

****

Full Summary:

**Lost. That one word describes her life. She has been alone for five years years. But now, she is figuring things out. Who her parents were. Who she is. She is the daughter of Brick and Blossom.**

**But those aren't the end of her problems. Her aunt Blenta defeated HIM 9 years ago, and then turned to stone. But since HIM is back, could she be back too?**

**Brick and Blossom got married at 18. Had a kid at 19. It's been five years since then. They are 24 years old (for whoever's wondering.)**

Chapter 1:

_Lost_

Lost. That one word can describe how her life is right now. No living human for miles other than herself. It's a miracle she's survived for so many years on her own. The first thing she ever remembers was waking up when she was only a few months old, with a woman with pink eyes smiling down at her tiredly. After about a year, she left. She was all alone with no one around her. Not a soul. Miraculously, she survived. And here she is, six years old.

For one thing, she didn't know how a one year old survived on its own. For another, no one was supposed to remember anything from when they were babies. For ANOTHER thing, toddlers weren't supposed to be as smart as she was.

She watched TV and looked at books. She learned how to talk, learned science, learned math. Well, she wasn't really good at math and science, but she understood what humans are. She could add and subtract and do all the little things a regular 6-year old could do. She could speak fluently in English. She talked to herself half the time, or sang even. She lacked company. She was lonely. She didn't know if she was all alone or if there was someone out there looking for her.

She could read and write. She had read almost every book in the library she had found! She can write very well but there wasn't exactly anything TOO write.

Food wasn't an issue. If there had once been humans living here, they had all left pretty hurriedly, since there were stores and stores of food. There were supermarkets filled with food galore. House stuffed full. She could find food ANYWHERE.

She found clothes in most of the stores. She didn't grow too fast, so she didn't need that many clothes.

Some of the building and skyscrapers were demolished, broken, destroyed. But it was obvious this had once been a city.

She was always wondering. Always curious. Where did all the people go? Why are some buildings in such poor shape? If I leave, will I find people outside the city?

But there was always the biggest question of all.

**Why am I alone?**

OOO

She walked through the deserted streets, heading towards the supermarket. The food in there was lessening and lessening. She couldn't live off of it forever and she knew she had to leave soon to find a new home. She wondered what the outside world was like. Maybe there was no one but her on Earth. Maybe everyone was wiped out by some sort of explosion.

There was one question that was answered a long time ago though. When she had woken up when she was a few months old, the woman standing above her, (most likely her mother,) had whispered something.

'No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Because you are my Breeze.'

The memory resonated in Breeze's mind. But knowing her name gave way for more questions. Why was I called Breeze? Did my mom pick that name, or my dad? What were their names?

Breeze sighed. She had reached the super market. She loaded her bags with food and went back to her apartment. It was the same one she had lived in for the past 6 years. The one she had first opened her eyes in.

As she walked, she noticed the library and decided to take a short stop and see if there were any books left for her to read.

In the library, she put her stuff down at the front desk and went to look through the shelves. She spotted a book on one of the lower shelves. She had read it already about eight times, but there was nothing better to do.

As she bent down to get it, her sleeve snagged on a broken piece of wood. She tugged, but it didn't come out. She tugged harder, but it didn't come out. She sighed and bent down to get it out. As she unhooked her sleeve, she noticed the back of the shelf looked farther away. She reached out to touch it and felt something move.

"A secret compartment!" she shouted, thrilled to have found something interesting to occupy her. She reached in with her other hand and pushed. Nothing happened. So she felt the edges. Her fingers slipped in through a crack. She pulled, and a shoebox came out.She blew the dust off, too exited to care about the layers of filth that had come out along with the dust.

She tugged off the lid. Inside, she found old newspapers. The one on top had a headline that read: **POWERPUFFS SAVE THE DAY!**

Underneath, there was a picture of three girls, who looked to be around five years old. One had black hair and an emerald green dress and eyes. One had blond hair with sapphire blue eyes and a matching dress. The third had fiery red hair and a pink dress. Breeze froze when she saw that she had pink eyes.

"Is that... Could it be?" she asked herself. She grabbed the newspaper and took it out of the box. The next paper had a picture of the same girls on it, only they looked older, around 9 years old this time. The headline read: **POWERPUFFS BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

She looked at the third newspaper. It showed the girls at around 14 years. They were fighting three boys who were about their age. The boys looked exactly like them. A boy with black hair and hunter green eyes, a boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes, and a boy with fiery red hair and blood red eyes.

Headline:** PUFFS AND RUFFS BATTLE IT OUT! **

Breeze looked shocked. What was this? Could these be her parents? She had seen herself in a mirror many times before and she had fiery red hair and blood red eyes. The boy in the picture had the same color hair and eyes as her, and she remembered her mother, who had pink eyes.

She removed the final newspaper to look at it, and it immediately grabbed her attention.

**THE POWERPUFFS BETRAYEL!**

**A/N:**** OMG! This started as just a small idea in the back of my mind. I've already fallen in love with this story!! COULD IT BE!? Brick and Blossom! Oooooooooooh XD**

**R&R!**


	2. Ch 2: Powers Unleashed

**A/N:**** teeeheeeeeeee! I'm already updating!**

Chapter 2:

_Powers Unleashed_

Breeze reread the headline to make sure she had read it right.

**THE POWERPUFFS BETRAYEL!**

How could this be? The 'Powerpuffs' seemed to be very well liked by the looks of the other newspapers. She looked down at the picture below the headline. It was a picture of the pink eyed girl, around 18 this time. She was being questioned by many reporters. Her stomach was bulging out... she was... pregnant.

Breeze was on the verge of tears. Could that be her? _Her!? _She turned the page to read the story.  
_When questioned by the reporters, Blossom admitted that she had secretly married Brick, one of the deadliest criminals in Townsville, a member of the Rowdyruff Boys. _

A small picture to the right showed the boy who looked exactly like her mother. _Her father._ He was a deadly criminal? How could that be? Breeze couldn't read anymore. She put all the newspapers back into the box and covered it with the lid. She pushed it to the corner and grabbed the bags of food.  
She ran out the library and kept running until she had reached her apartment. It was on the first floor. She dropped her bags and ran over to the bed. She couldn't take it. Being alone for 5 years. Since she was only a _one-year old._ She needed people. Needed friends. Needed family. _She needed her parents._

She felt something wet go down her face. A tear drop. She hadn't cried since her mother had left. She hadn't cried in _five_ years. She had kept it all held inside. She probably hadn't even noticed that she was alone. She was too young to understand. But not anymore. She understood VERY WELL now. She let the tears loose. Everything was running through her head. Her sadness turned to anger.

Why did they leave me? Why did they run away and leave me here? WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!?

She let out a scream that resounded throughout Townsville. She held it as long as she could, and when she couldn't hold it anymore, the echoes took her place and bounced back and forth around her.

She fell to her knees panting and sobbing. When the last of the echoes had died away, everything went silent. She felt more alone then ever before. A power was rising up from deep within her. In a few seconds, that power exploded. Everything in the room was knocked over. Breeze wasn't on the ground anymore.

She was floating in the air.

OOO

He walked through the suburbs. The houses were falling apart. Some of the windows were broken. Everybody had left in a hurry. But he didn't have time to notice these things. He was here to do one thing, and that was to find _her._ Suddenly he heard a mind numbing scream come from the city. He started walking faster and faster until he was running full speed. An explosion followed the scream. He was completely sure that she was here now. Who else could have unleashed such power?

OOO

Breeze screamed. Only it came out a tiny squeak. What's going on? How am I floating?

She tried to get back on the ground. It was easy. She just dropped. There was no other way of explaining it. As soon as she was back on the ground, she wanted to get in the air again. That was just as easy. She floated around the room. She decided to take it to the next level. She opened the window and floated out. If she suddenly fell from the sky, nothing would happen. She was only on the first floor. She tried to go faster and ZOOM! She rocketed through the sky. Looking back, she saw a red streak appear behind her whenever she flew somewhere. It faded eventually.

"Hmmm... Like footprints, only... Fly Prints!!" she giggled at the made up name. She was enjoying herself for the first time in her life. She was too scared to fly high up, but she was flying around places she had never been in. She flew to the ends of the city and saw the suburbs. As she flew through them, she saw something. No, _someone._ They were far away, but approaching quickly. They were running as fast as she had been flying a moment ago.

At first she was scared. She had never been around anyone since she was a baby. But then she got over her fear. Another human! I'm not alone anymore! She waited patiently until the person had approached. Obviously, they had seen her too. As it got nearer, she saw it was a boy. No a man. She analysed him. Probably in his twenties, with a red cap on his head, a head of fiery red hair on his head a bit long for a boy, (a bit above his shoulders,) and blood red eyes.

She froze. He stopped in front of her.

(A/N: I could be evil and stop it here... XP But I wanna keep writing! XD)

"You," he said simply. Breeze froze. Could this man be..?

"You're... Are you..? Could you..?" she stammered. She couldn't form words. She was torn between shock, excitement and extreme happiness. He fell to his knees and wrapped her in a hug. Even on his knees, he was taller than her.

"You are. I would know those eyes anywhere. No one but us in the world has those eyes," he whispered.

"So you are... my father?" she sputtered with some difficulty. There was a pause. Breeze was afraid he'd say no. But then,

"Yes, I am," he replied. When she had received this answer, she fell into his hug. She felt completely safe for the first time in her life. She wasn't alone anymore. And hopefully, it would stay that way.

OOO

Breeze had millions of question spinning through her head, but she didn't want to break the wonderful moment. Her father had grabbed her and took to the skies, flying her back into the city and to her apartment. He had probably been there before she had opened her eyes all those years ago.

"We need to leave Townsville. We have to find Blossom," he announced, breaking the silence.

"Blossom? My mother?" asked Breeze.

"Yeah," he answered. She was dying to ask the one question that had always been haunting her, but she held her silence. It seems he read her mind, because he answered, "She didn't leave you. She lured them away. We were attacked. I fought them back, but they captured me. Blossom tried to run away with you. But she was eventually found, and so she left you in the building and lured everyone away from you."

"I still don't understand..." said Breeze.

"It's better that you don't. Alright, come on. I've only just escaped a few months ago. I was looking all around for you. But I realized you would still be here... We have to go find Blossom now. And the rest of them."

"Who? Who is the rest of them!?"

"Your aunts and uncles," he smiled down at her warmly. Breeze thought this over in her mind. Her mind was still eager to find out more, but she decided to save it.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," she declared, looking up at her dad. He got up, took her hand in his and they flew out the window.

Breeze clung to his arm because she was afraid of how high they were. They were had a perfect view of the city from above. They kept flying until they had passed the limits of the suburbs and then they kept flying even more. When they finally landed, it was in front of a giant broken up sign. It was missing a few letters, but Breeze could read it clearly.

**Welome to te twn of Citysville.**

**A/N:**** eeeeeeeh! I LOVE THIS!! And even though it was sorta short, it took me like two hours to write... But it was sooooo worth it!!**


	3. Ch 3: Citiesville

**A/N:**** YOYO!! WAS GOING ON PPLZ!! 'nywayz ignore the way I'm talkin' t'day. I felt like talkin' this way. SO, on with the story!**

Chapter 3:

_Citiesville_

"So, um... where is this?" asked Breeze.

"This is Citiesville," explained Brick. Breeze looked up at him. "It's Townsville's neighbour. When Townsville turned against the Powerpuffs, they joined forces with Citiesville and went out to destroy us. They thought that our children would be evil and try to take over the world or something," he looked down at her, "you don't wanna take over the world, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Breeze scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Um... no..." she replied.

"Good." He turned his gaze back up to face the road.

"Um... So they turned against you because you got married?" she asked, confused.

"Well... The people of Townsville always hated me and my bros. Blossom and her sisters were their heroes. When they married us, their reputation was spoiled. As for the Citiesville people, they always hated us all." He grimaced.

"Hmmm... So where are they all?"

"Who?"

"The people of Townsville and Citiesville?"

"Well... They made a pack with a demon from Hell. The evilest of all bad guys: HIM." Brick sneered. "He betrayed them and killed half of them off. The other half scattered over the world and they are forming new groups of people to hunt us down. Well, what'd' they expect? He's a demon from HELL! A no good two-faced..."

"You speaking from experience?" she asked. Brick looked down at her, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"You ask big questions for a five year old."

"Five? Aren't I six?"

"Six..? um..." Brick counted on his fingers. "No, you turned five a last month."

"Really!? When's my birthday?!"

"February 3rd."

"Hmmmm..." It was nice to know her exact age and when her birthday was, but is she had been wrong about her age, than what about her name? "And my name?"

"What about your name?"

"Is it Breeze?"

"Breeze. That's a nice name. But, no, it's Brez," replied Brick.

"Brez? What kinda name is that?"

"Well... we wanted a name that stared with B and still seemed Rowdyruff boy enough... Y'know?"

"Not really..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. C'mon!" he grabbed her hand and took off.

OOO

They land in front of an old run down building. They walked inside slowly. It was very dark and they couldn't see. She blinked a few times. She looked up at Brick, looking for assistance. He blinked at her a few times. When he reopened his eyes, they were glowing.

"Hehe. Glow in the dark!" he whispered.

They walked along until they came to what looked to be a conference area. There were two people sitting on a long table.

One had puffy red hair that covered her face. The other had black hair and was wearing a white lab coat.

**A/N:**** I have to go now. Sorry for the short-ness, but a lot was explained so TREASURE IT!! HEHE can you guess who the two people are..? GUESS!**


	4. Ch 4: Mother

**/A/N:**** Alright guys, sorry for the long wait, but I'm happy to say I'm up and going again! Hopefully I'll be updating more often now!! **

**Also, since all my other PPG stories are finished, I have more time for this one! So anyways, let us go on with the chappie!! Hehe, the old pet name for 'chapter' has returned along with me!!**

**Another thing, I am terribly sorry if this chappie seems dry or too short... I'm having a bit of writer's block with this story!**

**This chapter starts in an unknown POV. You're not supposed to know yet. :P**

Chapter 4:

_Mother_

For as long as I could remember, I've been with my mother. She's the most wonderful person in the world. But we're always on the run. Mom explained why once when I was younger and I asked, but I didn't quite understand. She had seemed so sad at that time, that I never had the courage to ask again.

We steal food from shops when we need it. My mother tries to keep her clothes as clean and tidy as possible; she only gets new ones every six months, and she only steals the cheapest ones. She hates stealing clothes. For a while, I had to get new clothes very often, but I've stopped growing so fast for the moment.

My mom tells me I'm five. I asked her when my birthday is once. She laughed softly and told me it's February 4. I wonder what's so funny about that? I'll ask her another time.

Something I wonder a lot is 'what happened to my dad?' Mom tells me I'll meet him someday. I hope I do. I love my mom, but I sometimes wish I had a dad.

OOO

Today was a day like any other. We had to get new clothes since the ones we were wearing were very filthy and torn after wearing them for six months. I asked my Mom how come we live like this. She didn't answer, but she told me that we were better off then some people.

We carefully snuck into the store before the manager could lock it down for the night. Mom grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and jeans for herself, and I grabbed a T-shirt and shorts for myself. I didn't worry about getting cold, the temperature drops at night, but we're living somewhere really hot.

I started to head for the doorway and my mom followed. But then she saw something on one of the shelves. She looked at it and smiled.

"Why are you smiling at that bow?" I asked. A pink bow. That's what she was smiling at.

"It reminds me of someone I used to know," she answered.

I wonder if I'll never know who 'someone' is... or if I'll get to meet him or her. I'm not sure. I'm not really sure of anything in my life really...

But there are three things I AM sure of.

My name is Brenden. Bren for short.

I was born February 4th.

And my Mom's name is Bubbles.

**A/N:**** CLIFFIE!! Teeeheehee. **

**PLZ READ THIS:**

**I receives a review from 'Someone ()'**

**Sorry I didn't take your advice, I planned it already before I wrote the story, so I decided to stick with it. But thanks for the help anyways!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update soon!!**


End file.
